Unlikely Friends: Drabbles From a Horse Freak
by Skulhead Clan
Summary: Stolen artifacts and wrong turns lead to an accidental friendship. Valkyrie Cain had no intentions ever becomming a horse owner, but when she stumbles across a malnurished 2 year old colt, everything changes. Guarantied to make you laugh, cry, smile and gasp.
1. Chapter 1

**Fore Warning: I. Am. A. Horse. Freak. I know alot about them, I am training my own horse and everything in this story is based on my knowledge. I am not the best horsewoman (Clinton Anderson is the BEST horseman, I've seen him live, met him, have 3 autographs, and just about died of laughter when I went to watch his latest horse training clinic. Funniest Australian EVER! Got to touch his horse Diez (Diez is amazing but I REALLY wanted to meet Mindy, the horse that has been with him through all his fame. I am so evious of the girl in Las Vegas who got to RIDE MINDY! D:)**

**I've been around horses all my life, love them. My horse, Sophia, is the best! (though I may be a little biast) I have had good experiences, bad experiances and Downright hilarious, never-will -forget -so- as- long- as- I- live experiences. Horses have such personalities, or rather Horseanalities. Roisin's attitude and IQ is based off of my horse's attitude and IQ (which is quite high, btw) I have to pay tribute to her in some way, she's just that awesome.**

**So what else... OH YEAH! "_Heart attacks are free, so give your horse one_" - Clinton Anderson**

* * *

Valkyrie Cain charged through a dense thicket of brambles and bushes, trying to lose her pursuers. She and Tanith had been sent on a mission to uncover some important missing artifacts that had been stolen from the Sanctuary by a person or persons unknown. From the information they had received, the three missing artifacts had been scattered and hidden in magically important locations.

She had one of those artifacts now, a silver minute glass with a brilliant blue Sapphire inlaid in each of the silver ends , stuffed in her inside coat pocket. Valkyrie and Tanith had found it in a place that Valkyrie had never wanted to visit again. The Roarhaven Sanctuary.

When they had a emerged near a small town, four men dressed in what looked like military clothing spotted them and drew their guns.

Tanith didn't have to tell her twice to scatter. Valkyrie didn't want to go through what the Reflection had and dodged into a shallow wood nearly overgrown with gorse brush. She had meant to meet Tanith back at the motor bike but her path had been blocked. It was nearly nightfall and Valkyrie almost collided with a white fence that boardered the wood from the pristine farm that now sprawled before her.

She made for the large barn but realized how much of an easy target she would be if she chose ran across the open space. Valkyrie saw a white wooden fence overgrown with more brambles. Using her elemental powers, she pushed at the air and sailed over the fence, ducking out of sight behind more clumps of thick gorse brush.

She moved to peer through the slats and saw the men emerge from the over growth. They paused and looked around, not sure where she had gone. One of them squatted down to the ground and Valkyrie caught her breath then released it, thankful that the early summer sun had dried the Irish soil. The man stood back up, frustrated that she hadn't left behind a foot print.

They walked in the opposite direction toward the farm house. She watched them knock on the door and talk to the farmer who gave them a ride in his car back toward town. She waited till the coast was clear then she stood up and wiped the sweat from her brow.

_SNORT!_

Valkyrie froze. Slowly she turned around, ready to fight, and stopped, amazed at what she saw.

Standing tall and proud in front of her was the most sublime creature she had ever seen. He was a tall black colt with three white stockings and a white irregular band around his left fore leg. From what she could see of his muddy hooves, they color of obsidion. He had a white chin, a white and pink snip was placed between his nostrils, a thin stripe ran up the length of his handsome face and an irregular shaped star dominated the space between his eyes. His black mane and tail had been permitted to grow untamed and now they cascaded around him. The only flaw about him was his right ear, in which the outside had been split and now the strip of ear forked off a bit from the main appendage.

Her moment of awed shock was squashed when he reared up and struck at her, teeth bared and black ears pinned against his head. She flung her hands up to protect her head and cooed to him because it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Whoa there boy, easy now, its OK. Everything is alright, whoa, shh, shh. Its alright." She cooed. Valkyrie wasn't quite sure how she knew to do that, she had never been around horses in her life, but it worked.

The young black colt brought his front hooves back to solid earth and danced in place, displaying his dominance and unyielding authority. She realized that he was uneasy with her in his territory and for reasons she couldn't explain, she relaxed her body posture because she knew it was the right thing to do. Seeing her relax, the black colt joined relxed his tense muscled a little bit but kept a firm stance.

Valkyrie brought her hand up in front of his face but didn't touch him. She waited until he gained trust to evaluate her scent. Very cautiously, he pressed his muzzle into her palm. It felt like velvet, it was the most calming and tender touch she had ever felt. His warm breath flowed over her hand and wafted to her face. It smelled of sweet grass and apples, homey and comforting. She looked into his near black eyes and developed an idea. This irrational instinct she was developing could possibly help her get to Tanith quickly.

* * *

"Ok, boy are you ready?" she asked the horse as the sun sank toward the horizon. He looked at her, his face expressing the nervousness she was feeling.

"Yeah, I've never done this before either." Valkyrie swallowed and facing toward his hind quarters on his left side, grabbed his mane and the reins she had found in the barn.

"OK, one, two … three!" Using the air to help her out, Valkyrie swung her right leg over his back and she settle into position. She didn't have time to register how this his back was before the black colt bolted forward in intense surprise and flung him self into the air. Valkyrie was sent airborne and landed painfully on the ground beside the startled horse.

_Its OK. _She told her self. _He's never carried a rider before and you've never rode a horse, just brush it off and get right back on._

Standing, she approached the horse like nothing had happened. He sensed her calm and settled down. She readied herself again and swung aboard. It took several tries before the colt only bolted forward but didn't buck. There was no doubt she would be stiff and bruised in the morning, she was already feeling it.

"Good boy." She crooned. "Are you ready to bust this joint?"

Almost as if he were human, he bowed his head and snorted in agreement, mane and forlock brushing the ground.

"OK, lets go."

She grabbed the reins and pulled his head to the right and pushed her left leg against his side to turn him. Valkyrie aimed him toward a sagging rotten part of the fence and clamped her heels into his sides. The black colt bolted forward, his long, strong legs propelling and pulling his streamlined body over the earth in breathtakingly long strides. As they neared the fence, she felt him gather himself and she leaned forward on his neck as he defied the laws of gravity. The 1200lb horse soared over the fence with ease and landed smoothly.

She aimed his head to the east and his body followed. They raced over the land at speeds she hadn't known a horse could reach. She let him run at his pace and let him slow down as he needed to. With his long stride, they had covered a lot of ground and they crested a hill 20 minutes later to see the lights of Roarhaven.

Asking the colt to walk she rode him to where Tanith's Yamaha R6 motor bike was parked. She was surprised to see that it was still there, but Tanith was not. Valkyrie's stomach tightened when she looked around and couldn't see her best friend.

"Valkyrie?"

Valkyrie released the breath she hadn't known she was holding and turned toward the sound of Tanith's voice.

"Where have you been! And where did that horse come from! I was worried sick!"

Valkyrie stroked the horse's nose and looked at Tanith.

"Those men blocked my path and I couldn't get to the bike! They chased me and I tried to loose them in a bunch of bushes to the east. I hid in a pasture and that's when I found Roisin!" She faltered on the last word, not sure where it had come from.

"Roisin? You named him? Do you even know what it means?"

"Yeah," She said in self defense. "I didn't mean to name him, and Roisin is the Norse word for horse, a Valkyrie is a warrior maiden on horseback of Norse myth. I say it fits."

Tanith closed her eyes to calm down.

" I didn't meant snap at you but you scared me, Val."

" I understand. I took to long but this horse had never been ridden so I worked with him. He was my only mode of transportation to get here before it became to dark."

Tanith sighed and looked at the black colt.

"What do you suppose we do with him?" Tanith asked

Valkyrie touched Roisin's gnarled and matted mane, it was only then when she realized how underfed he was, though his winter coat made it a bit difficult to judge.

"He was in the farthest pasture from the house Tanith, enclosed in a rotting fence. It wasn't a place fit for a horse, and the rest of the place looked nice. The inside of the barn was top of the line and nicely organized, there were aslso plenty of stalls left for him and the ones that weren't empty housed beautifuly groomed working horses. Its animal neglect and I won't take him back."

Tanith shook her head, "You can't just take a horse from its owners Val, you'd be considered a horse thief, and a long time ago, you'd be beheaded for it."

"Well this is the 21st century, I don't think I'll be beheaded anytime soon."

"You're right and I'm concerned too, a horses ribs should not show that much. And you probably shouldn't have rode him at a run. OK, we'll take him and then come back later and sort it out. Isn't there an old shed at Gordon's place?"

Valkyrie smiled. "Yeah, there is. He also has some scrap wood, we could build a fence."

Tanith dug around in her motor bikes saddle bags and withdrew a rope.

"I always keep some with me because you'll never know when you need it. Now loop this around his neck, hop on the bike and I'll go slow until we get to place that has phone reception."

A few minutes later they were on their way with Roisin walking quickly with his long swinging gait. As they went Tanith told Val to ask either Skulduggery, Ghastly or China about horses because they had been around them longer than she had. 400 years ago all they had were horses and because she was only 70 that she had only ridden a few times. They also joked around with all the possibilities and advantages of having a horse.

"You know, since, as you said, a valkyrie is a warrior maiden on horse back. Maybe with a lot of training, you two could be partners in crime." laughed Tanith.

"Hey we could, you never know." Valkyrie replied, looking at Roisin. He looked at her and whickered softly, and she knew that they would be friends, partners in crime, forever and for always.

* * *

**Ha, sap. Anyway I hope you enjoy it! I have many more drabbles written out, I just have to type them up. ^.^**

**And my horse's ear is split due to the fact that when she was young horse, a yearling, she stuck her head through a barbed wire fence and her ear got caught when she tried to free herself. But I kind of like it, it gives her more character. Not that she needs anymore. XD**

**I love reviews as much as I love Kiwis and Pomogranites. Which is also alot, may I please have some? :D**


	2. Oops?

**YAY FOR HORSE CRAZYNESS! I have more waiting to be typed out, you'll just have to sit back and enjoy the short ride for now until I get atound to the other chapters. I told myself that I'd work on the next "Spreading Her Wings" Chapter first. Anyways, you fans do what you do best, Read, Enjoy & review! :D**

_**"Show me your horse, and I will tell you who you are." - Author unknown**_

* * *

Valkyrie awoke in her bed to the bright early spring sun streaming through her curtains. She was battered and sore all over, the aching in her body sharpened her brain a little to the memories of last nights events. Blocking the sun from her eyes Valkyrie groaned. How was she going to explain the horse to Skulduggery? It was certain that he was going to notice her grogginess and she just couldn't be bothered to think up a back-up story in this state.

She and Tanith had built a make-shift corral off the side of an old river stone shed out behind Gordon's house with a bunch of unused wooden planks they had found on the property. The big black stud-colt hadn't been happy when they left.

Eventually, Valkyrie knew she would have to consult Skulduggery because she had no idea how to properly train and ride the horse. The hint of anger that flared in her chest at the memory of the colts condition solidified her dead set determination to keep the young horse.

Climbing out of bed, she released the reflection, dressed in her black attire and left out the window. Valkyrie landed softly in the grass and made her way to the Bentley waiting for her at the pier.

"Good Morning, Sleepy." Skulduggery greeted her and she managed to grumble something along the lines of "good morning" back before she settled into her seat, safety belt secured. Skulduggery cocked his head.

"I figured after 5 years of this job you'd be used to the early mornings by now. You and Tanith were able to recover the artifacts did you not?" Valkyrie sighed and pulled out the Sapphire encrusted minute glass from her pocket. "Tanith has the other two. You happy?"

"Not quite. For starters, I would like to know why my partner looks as though she's only had one hours sleep."

"Can we drop this off first? Then I'll tell you, but," She yawned. "I want to get in a bit more shuteye if you don't mind." Without waiting for an answer, Valkyrie closed her eyes as the Bentley roared to life.

Valkyrie was glad Erskine Ravel was the new Grand Mage. Had Thurid Guild still been in control, they would have been greeted with sour and vindictive words. Ravel however was a good friend to them and for that she was thankful. He didn't even try to question Valkyrie about the tired rings under her eyes, he was a smart man.

They left the sanctuary without a chance to see Ghastly who happened to be busy with sanctuary business. Back in the Bentley, Valkyrie rubbed her eyes as the gloom of Roarhaven disappeared behind them.

"So now will you tell me?"

"Hmmm?" Valkyrie asked groggily. Skulduggery tilted his head to her in a slightly annoyed manner.

"Oh, yeah. Go to Gordon's, the explanation is all there." Before she could say anymore, she dozed off again. Valkyrie awoke to Skulduggery shaking her shoulder lightly. Looking around she saw that they were already at Gordon's.

"Val, you are not getting out of this car until you tell me what is going on."

"OK, OK," She said stretching her arms. "Last night, Tanith and I got caught by the thieves. We tried to get back to the motor bike but they separated us. Two of them went after me while the other three took off after Tanith. I was able to evade them after emerging from a small wood onto the edge of a farm. I dodged behind a rotting wood and stone corral. The thieves went up to the farm house, since they obviously were not good trackers, and got a ride back to town from the old farmer."

"Well then, how did you get back?" Before Valkyrie could explain, Roisin's beautiful, yet masculine, whistle echoed off the house and surrounding woods.

"Need I say more?" Valkyrie yawned. Skulduggery made a sound halfway between a sigh and a groan then slammed his forehead against the steering wheel.

"Oh Valkyrie, what have you done?"

* * *

**YAY! Honey Crisp Apples are Reviews! :D**


End file.
